


Frustration

by emarwood



Series: With Friends Like These... [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Frustration, Hogwarts Common Room, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, Muggle Studies, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: With friends like Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Harry Potter might just end up doing something stupid or just something he should have done a long time ago.





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Harry groans out loud in frustration and throws his quill down.  Ron seizing at the opportunity stops writing mid-sentence and puts his quill down too.  ‘What’s up Harry?’  
‘The sky, without it…’  
‘…we’d all be in trouble.’  Ron and Hermione finish verbatim both rolling their eyes at him, Hermione still writing as she does so.  ‘Seriously mate, what’s going on with you?  You always seem to be groaning and sighing these days.’  Concerned eyes peek out from over the top of a text book where Hermione was checking some fact or other.   
‘Nothing’s wrong, I’m alright.’   
Hermione puts down her text and Ron pulls a face that looks half in pain and half resigned to the fact that he has to talk feelings.

‘I’m fine, I just can’t concentrate.’  Ron and Hermione look at him as if waiting.  ‘It’s just… it’s… It’s Malfoy okay!?’  
‘But he isn’t doing anything.’  Hermione points out far too reasonably in Harrys personal opinion.   
‘He’s just doing his class assignments mate.’  Ron looks at him as if he is losing his mind, and perhaps he is, but what if he is not losing his mind.

Sure Malfoy may look like he is just sitting by the fire in the “eighth” year common room doing his work.  But what if he isn’t?  What if he is doing something else entirely?  Shouldn’t he, Harry know what Malfoy is up too?  Should he not know at all times what Malfoy is up to?  
‘I’m going over there.’  He decides out of the blue.   
‘Off you go then.’  Hermione mutters distractively as she skilfully multitasks reading up on the facts for her essay while writing it at the same time.  Even Ron has finally picked up his quill again and is frowning at his parchment as he re reads what he has written so far with an air of determination.   
‘Don’t stop me.’  
Ron grunts and Harry lets out a noise of exasperation making the red head look up at him.  ‘Couldn’t even if I wanted to mate.’  Ron says then turns back to his work while Harry frowns at him.   
‘Okay then.’  Harry stands up and swallowing his nerves he marches directly over to the annoying blond.

Standing over him Harry watches as Malfoy does his muggle studies assignment.  He watches as he nibbles on his lower lip as he checks something in a book.  He watches as he tucks his soft, shiny looking hair behind his ear absentmindedly as he continues to scratch quill against parchment.  He watches him breathe on his hands every now and then as if to heat them up.  Though how can he possibly be cold during late summer Harry does not know, therefore it is clearly suspicious behaviour.

‘Malfoy.’  He eventually croaks out when it becomes abundantly clear that the bloke is too absorbed in his Shakespeare essay to take any notice of him.  ‘Malfoy, that’s enough, just stop it.’  He growls, grey eyes look up in surprise and shook.   
‘Stop what?  I’m not doing anything Potter.’  
His voice is quiet yet clear, his vowels sharp and precise, and he looks genuinely confused.  Big grey eyes actually meet his looking perplexed and weary.   
‘Doing that, it’s distracting.’  Harry flounders.   
‘Potter?’    
‘That… you’ve done something a spell or something on your hair.  No hair is that soft and shiny looking.  It’s not supposed to catch the light of the fire in that way.’  Malfoy reaches a hand slowly towards his hair, suddenly it is like a dam has burst and Harry is unable to stop the words from flowing.  ‘Running your fingers through it to demonstrate how slinky smooth it is, tapping your quill against your lips as you contemplate what you’re going to include in your essay.  Biting your lower lip as you put your quill to parchment, licking your abused lip making it shine highlighting its plumpness.  
Even breathing on your hands like that, it’s far to endearing.  Just stop it.’

Up until that last point Draco Malfoy just sat there looking completely bemused by the tirade spilling out of Harrys mouth.  However, now he smirks making Harry realise what he just said and go pale in shock.   
‘Why Potter, if I did not know any better I would say you have quite a crush on little ol’ me.’  He says batting his eyelashes making Harrys breath catch.  Harry watches completely fascinated as a flush rises on Dracos cheeks as he deliberately raises his quill to rest against his lips as if in thought making Harry groan out loud.

Eyes locked with Dracos, Harry moves deliberately closer to him.  He is happy to see that Draco is affected by his presence.  Standing over him as the blond attractive git looks up at him through his eyelashes as he watches his Adams apple bob nervously in his throat.   
Draco leans his head back slightly as Harry extends his hand and places it against the cool soft skin of his cheek.   
Harry swallows and finally gives into temptation that he has been fighting for the last few minutes, or years if he is being honest with himself.   
Swinging his leg over Dracos lap he sits down straddling him, simultaneously slanting his lips over cool, soft, pillow like, lips as he presses up against him.  He is ready for Draco to push him off from him and for an inevitable tumble onto the ground.  So when Draco responds with a groan and kisses him back he gasps in pleasure and surprise.

Exchanging kisses like they used to exchange blows and hexes, assignments forgotten as tongues eventually fight for dominance.  Harry purrs and gasps as Draco pulls him firmly against himself and holds on to his waist as if not wanting it to end.  
Rocking and gasping for breath Harry finally runs his fingers through golden silky smooth hair.

Lips locked arms draped around each other as they press and grind into the other, eyes only for each other.  Not one of them look up and see how the rest of the room is reacting or not reacting to the two previously sworn enemies as they kiss and rock against each other.  
‘Harry, why now?  What’s changed?’  Draco asks quietly pulling back but holding on to Harry as if afraid if he lets go that he will up and leave.   
‘Nothing, everything, I don’t know.  I guess now that I don’t have to worry about life and death I’ve got time to just be me.  Just Harry.’  He replies almost as quietly.   
‘Well just Harry, who exactly are you, and what do you want with me?’  Harry looks at Draco in the eye noting how wide they are as in in fear.   
‘I’ve never thought about it before.  But right now, I guess, I’ve realised that I’ve always wanted you.’  He kisses Draco again allowing him to hold him tight.  ‘I guess you like me too?’  He hates that his voice sounds uncertain and vulnerable.   
‘Right from the first moment at Madam Malkins.’  Draco confesses looking at Harry in defiance daring him to say something, anything.  But for once Harry keeps his mouth closed and uses it for something much more useful instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
